Un couple au grand jour
by Dilouille
Summary: HG/DM Hermione et Draco voit leur couple être révélé sans qu'ils le veuillent. Au début POV Blaise


Un couple au grand jour :

POV Blaise :

Je suis Blaise Zabini, je suis à Serpentard et fier de l'être. Je suis plutôt pas mal dans mon genre et j'ai des notes correctes et suis en 7eme année à Poudlard bref allons au sujet principal…

Aujourd'hui et depuis quelques mois je m'inquiète pour mon meilleur ami qui n'est autre que Draco Malefoy. Oui ce grand blond aux yeux gris, tombeur de ses dames et fils de riche. Il se trouve que mon cher ami est bizarre ces derniers temps. Il se met à rêvasser, et n'écoute pas ce que je lui dis. Il se met à sourire bêtement. Et il n'arrête pas de dessiner sur ses cours écrivant partout 'HG'. Puis le pire de tout ça ! Ca fait des mois qu'il revient avec le même parfum de fille sur lui ! Un parfum vanille. Chaque soir, il revient avec un sourire béat et va directement se coucher exténué.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Pansy dit que c'est un symptôme de l'amour. Draco amoureux ? Ce serait vraiment la meilleure.

Mais ça expliquerait tout. Seulement voilà … de QUI ? On ne le voit avec aucune fille et quand on essaye de le suivre il court pour nous échapper. Qui pourrait mettre Draco dans cet état ?

Un soir alors que je me baladais dans les couloirs rejoignant mon dortoir, j'entends des bruits de rire. Curieux je me rapproche et me cache pout pouvoir observer.

Et là je vois mon meilleur ami de dos devant une fille plaqué contre le mur rigolant. Je ne peux pas la voir, Draco la cache. C'est cette fille qui a littéralement changé mon très cher ami. Je la vois mettre ses mains et glissaient ses doigt dans la chevelure blonde de son amant pour les ébouriffer. Par Merlin Draco déteste qu'on touche à ses cheveux d'habitude. Non mais il râle de plaisir ou quoi ?! Il prend la fille par les hanches et l'embrasse sauvagement.

Fille : Draco quelqu'un pourrait nous voir

Draco : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié

Fille : on pourrait aller sur la salle sur demande

Draco : non j'ai envie de toi maintenant ! Je peux plus attendre

Tu aurais dû mieux vérifier Draco …J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Où ?

Draco : j'ai attendu toute la journée pour ce moment

Fille : moi aussi Draco… moi aussi

Il l'embrassa langoureusement caressant ses hanches sensuellement. Elle soupira de plaisir et embrassa son cou en défaisant sa cravate.

Elle a les cheveux marron ! Bon on peut éliminer les blondes et les rousses ! Non mais je rêve !

Draco venait de jeter par terre la cape de sa petite amie. Il y avait l'insigne des Gryffondor ! Pas possible, mon meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air avec une Gryffy ! Mais quelle Gryffondor a pu rendre Draco fou comme ça.

Perdu dans mes pensées j'entends le Serpentard grognait de plaisir. Une nouvelle vue s'offrait à moi. En effet Draco avait soulevait la brune et l'avait plaqué contre le mur du couloir et elle avait les jambes enroulées autour des ses hanches, elle lui mordillait l'oreille sûrement la cause du grognement.

OH MON DIEU !! Je peux à présent apercevoir son visage, un visage doux et passionnée.

Hermione Granger venait de reprendre les lèvres du Serpentard. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la miss-je-sais-tout prude en ce moment. Elle était beaucoup belle, en fait je n'avais jamais fait attention à cette Sang de Bourbe mais maintenant que je la vois dans cette position excitante avec celui qui est censé être son pire ennemi, je la trouve plutôt jolie.

Mais comment c'est arrivé ?! Draco et Granger ?!! C'est tout bonnement impensable et pourtant…

Un cri de plaisir me ramène à la réalité. Draco avait commençait ses mouvements du bassin. Elle serrait de plus en plus ses jambes autour de lui. Elle ne cessait de crier son prénom

Hermione : Draco … Draco

Draco : ma belle… embrasse moi ou je risquerai de crier tellement fort que je réveillerai tout Poudlard.

Elle rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser goulument. Leurs langues ne cessaient de se caresser. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses deux corps qui ne faisait plus qu'un. La vision de deux ennemis faisant l'amour contre un mur dans un couloir de l'école m'excitait… je l'avoue. De plus ils ont l'air de prendre leur pied. Quand ils eurent finit, ils se rhabillèrent, et s'embrassèrent avant de retourner chacun dans leur salle commune. Je me mets à courir comme un fou pour arriver avant mon meilleur ami. Arrivé à destination, je m'assois dans un canapé, histoire de me remettre de ce que je viens de voir.

Ainsi Draco se tape la petite Sang de Bourbe Granger, mais comment et quand ça a commencé ? était- elle la raison du comportement bizarre de son meilleur ami ? On dirait bien puis c'est ce qui expliquerai tous les HG dans les cours de Draco 'Hermione Granger' qui l'aurait cru ? Il faut que je surveille leur relation avant de demander des détails à Draco.

D'ailleurs celui-ci entra avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il me salua avant de se diriger dans son lit pour s'endormir rapidement.

Pas étonnant après ce qu'il vient de faire.

Le lendemain, je descends en compagnie de Draco à la grande salle pour aller manger le petit déjeuner. On discute normalement quand soudain je le vois qui a la tête ailleurs et pour cause sa dulcinée vient d'entrer avec ses 2 meilleurs amis. Je la vois qui regarde furtivement Draco en lui adressant un petit sourire timide que lui renvoie par un clin d'œil. Bref je continue à lui parler tout en mangeant mon omelette quand j'entends un bruit bizarre, je me retourne vers lui et constate avec horreur que Mr Malefoy vient de briser sa fourchette en deux, ses yeux sont noirs de colère, je dirige donc mon regard vers ce qui trouble tant mon voisin de table. Weasley drague Granger, il est assis tout près d'elle et ne cesse de l'effleurer, en lui racontant des blagues sûrement, vu qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire. J'entends Draco jurait quelques insultes à l'encontre du roux. Draco jaloux, c'est vraiment quelque chose à voir. Je le vois sortir précipitamment tandis que moi je continue de manger en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Puis je sors en même temps que la copine de Draco.

Je la vois d'ailleurs qui est attiré par quelqu'un derrière une statue pour ne pas être vu mais c'est sans compter sur mes magnifiques yeux de lynx. Je m'approche sans me faire remarquer afin d'écouter leur conversation, car j'avais évidement compris qu'il s'agissait de Draco.

Draco : ah il t'a ENFIN lâché l'autre

Hermione : de quoi tu parles ?

Draco : ne fais pas l'innocente, tu crois que je vois pas ton petit jeu avec Weasmoche !

Hermione : Draco arrête de l'appeler comme ça

Draco : AH tu vois tu le défends !

Hermione : Ron est mon ami, c'est normal que je le défende

Draco : oui mais moi je suis ton petit ami !

Hermione : je sais … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'essaye de voir ce qu'ils font et voit Draco caressait sa petite amie un peu partout

Draco : j'essuie toute les parties de ton corps qu'il a osé toucher avec ces sales mains !

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, Draco peut vraiment se comporter comme un enfant quand il veut.

Hermione : tu es vraiment stupide, de toute façon il n'y a rien entre Ron et moi

Draco : encore heureux ! Sinon je te jure que j'irais le défiguré de mes propres mains, et quand un Malefoy dit, un Malefoy fait !

Hermione : Draco tu es vraiment trop jaloux…

Puis je la vois plaquer Draco contre la statue t l'embrassait passionnément, il sourit à travers leur baiser et je comprends pourquoi, elle était en train de passer ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse.

Draco : tes mains sont si chaudes Hermione …

Il l'embrassa et leurs langues partir dans un magnifique ballet. Sadique comme je suis. Je décide de les embêter un peu. Je vais le punir pour m'avoir caché sa relation tiens !

Blaise : HEY Draco t'es où ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et j'entendis le prince des Serpentard grogner. Hahaha je m'aime ! Bah quoi je peux bien m'amuser un peu non ? Il embrassa rapidement sa copine et lui chuchota quelque chose 'Ce soir à la salle de bain des préfets' Mouahahaha j'irais faire un tour tiens moi aussi.

Draco : jsuis là, on y va ?

Blaise : ouaip on a potion avec les Gryffondor quelle horreur !

Draco : c'est clair, j'ai vraiment pas envie de les voir ces sales lions

Blaise : oui surtout Granger n'est-ce pas ?

Je le sentis se raidir et attendit avec impatience sa réponse.

Draco : ouais surtout cette Miss-je-sais-tout ! Elle m'énerve

Quel parfait comédien tu fais mon cher Draco, si je ne savais que vous aviez une liaison, j'aurais pu te croire. On entre dans la salle et on se met à l'arrière comme d'habitude, le trio d'or fit son entrée. Lorsque la jeune brune passa à côté de notre table plus précisément à côté de Draco, je vis qu'il avait rapidement touché sa main ce qui la fit sourire et elle alla s'installa devant à côté de Lavande. Je suppose que Draco doit être content qu'elle ne s'asseye pas à côté du rouquin de Weasley. Draco continuait de gribouiller des HG avec des cœurs, il était vraiment accro à sa Granger.

Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt, leurs regards, leurs façon de s'insulter était moins dure, les petits gestes déplacés… Fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir leur petit manège et pourtant personne à part moi ne l'a remarqué on dirait

La journée se déroula sans incident, et le soir je suis discrètement Draco à a salle de bains des préfets. Sa dulcinée s'y trouvait déjà et il ferma la porte à clé à mon plus grand regret. Comment j'allais faire pour les espionner maintenant ? C'est alors que je remarquai la petite Ginny Weasley venir dans ma direction.

Ginny : je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire … Malefoy !

Blaise : tu étais donc au courant

Ginny : évidemment, je ne suis pas aveugle et stupide

Finalement après avoir un peu parlé avec la gentille rousse, je remontais dans mon dortoir déçu de n'avoir pas pu voir ce que faisait Draco et sa copine de Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, moi Blaise descendit plus tôt. Je remarquai que Colin avait fait un nouveau journal et qu'en gros il avait écrit : ' LE COUPLE HERMIONE GRANGER ET DRACO MALEFOY'.

J'ouvre grands les yeux avant de se précipiter pour en acheter comme tout le monde.

Ainsi donc, ce petit Gryffondor le savait aussi, et lui avait les preuves ! Je pense qu'il va se faire pas ma d'argent avec ce journal spécial Draco-Granger

Je parcours brièvement les images et voit qu'il y a aucune photo trop osée. Juste quelques une où ils s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, se lançaient des regards langoureux ou encore se frôlant les mains quand ils passaient à côté.

Je crains la réaction de Prince des Serpentard …

Je commence à lire curieux de savoir comment ça a commencé et comment ça a évolué, quand j'entendis la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir avec fracas. Draco apparut plus qu'énervé. Tout le monde dans la salle avait un journal et s'était empressé de lire même les professeurs, ils étaient tellement surpris par ce nouveau couple… après tout Serpentard et Gryffondor, fils d'un mangemort en prison et meilleure amie du survivant, Malefoy et Granger quoi …

Draco : ON PEUT PLUS AVOIR D'INTIMITE DANS CETTE PUTAIN D'ECOLE ! OU EST CE PETIT BATARD DE COLIN CRIVEY ?!

Ce dernier se cacha sous sa table. Car tout le monde et moi même savait ce qu'il en coûtait de mettre le prince Serpentard en colère. Tout le monde le regardait avec un peu de peur, Merlin savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais au plus grand bonheur de tous, Hermione Granger venait d'arriver. Elle avait un journal dans la main et elle était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Elle ne se doutait sûrement pas que toute l'école serait mise au courant de sa liaison avec le serpent de cette façon… la pauvre

Draco : OU QU'IL EST CE MICROBE ?!

Elle mit sa main sur le bras de son petit ami pour le calmer.

Hermione : Draco calme toi

Draco : QUE JE ME CALME ?! QUE JE CALME ?! NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT IL VIENT FOUINER SON SALE NEZ DANS LES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES HEIN ?! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE VENIR ESPIONNER UN MALEFOY MOI ?!

Hermione : s'il te plait

Draco : mais il nous espionnait ce sal rat !

Bien c'était déjà, Draco avait arrêté de crier. Tout le monde regardait ce couple pour le moins surprenant. Alors que je pensais que ça allait passer, c'est là qu'arrive plus rouge que jamais Ronald Weasley avec derrière lui Harry Potter qui tente de le retenir. Tous y compris moi savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

POV NORMAL :

Ron : JE VAIS TE TUER SALE SERPENT REPUGNANT ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE EMBRASSER HERMIONE

Hermione : Ron ne crie pas

Draco : C'EST MA PETITE AMIE A CE QUE JE SACHE ! ET SI TU VEUX SAVOIR J'AI FAIT BIEN PLUS QUE L'EMBRASSER, LE ROUQUIN

Tout le monde (sauf Draco, Hermione, Blaise et Ginny) : QUOIIIIIII ?!

Hermione : tu n'étais pas obliger de le préciser

Draco : si tiens comme ça, ça lui passera L'ENVIE DE TE TOURNER AUTOUR ALORS QUE T'ES DEJA AVEC MOI DEPUIS 6 MOIS

Tout le monde (sauf Draco et Hermione) : 6 MOIS ?!

Hermione : ça aussi tu pouvais t'abstenir de le dire

Ron : JE VAIS LE BUTEEEEER

Draco : VIENS J'ATTENDS QUE CA DE TE DEMOLLIR, TU VAS VOIR CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE DRAGUER MA COPINE

Hermione : BON STOP ! Tout le monde nous regarde

Draco : Rien à foutre ! Je vais lui apprendre moi à ce roux qu'il faut pas toucher à la copine d'un Malefoy

Hermione : Draco tu ne feras rien et toi non plus Ron !

Ron : Hermione pourquoi lui ? Il est arrogant, prétentieux, fils à papa

Draco : c'est bon t'as fini ?! Je suis 100 fois mieux que toi, je suis beau pour ne pas dire un apollon, riche, intelligent

Hermione roula des yeux devant le narcissisme de son petit ami

Draco : bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Pourquoi t'as roulé des yeux Hermione ?

Tout le monde était amusé par la situation. Le grand Malefoy, prince des Serpentard déstabilisé par une fille qui est censé être sa pire ennemie mais qui est au fait sa petite amie.

Hermione : pour rien

Ron : je suis sûr qu'elle en a marre de toi !

Draco : dans tes rêves la belette

Ron : sale fouine ! TU NE MERITES PAS HERMIONE

Et voilà qui recommençaient à crier au plus grand désespoir de la jeune Gryffondor, voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Mais elle fut arrêté dans ses pensées.

Draco : QUOI ?! C'EST PLUTOT ELLE QUI ME MERITE PAS !

Grand silence dans la salle. Tout le monde le regarda surpris. D'abord il criait qu'elle était sa petite amie à lui puis l'instant d'après qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Hermione lui donne une gifle magistrale, le bruit résonna dans toute la salle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Draco venait de se d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire

Hermione : tu n'es qu'une pourriture Malefoy ! Je te déteste

POV DRACO:

Oh non, mais quel con ! Je rêve ou elle vient de m'appeler Malefoy au lieu de Draco…PIRE ! Elle vient de dire qu'elle me déteste …me déteste…NON, c'est pas possible, je dois cauchemarder !

La douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait entendu ces mots faisait beaucoup plus mal que lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé.

Elle partit en courant hors de la grande salle et de tous ces regards.

Ron : ahahahaha elle te déteste, j'en étais sûr !

Draco : TA GUEULE !

Il le poussa violemment et partit à la poursuite de sa petite amie … ou ex petite amie ?

Il ne préféra pas penser à ça, il mourrait si elle le quittait.

Il la vit au détour d'un couloir et courra encore plus vite

Draco : HERMIONE !

Hermione : LAISSE MOI ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR

Draco : MAIS ATTENDS ! JE LE PENSAIS PAS  
Hermione : JE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE MALEFOY

Même s'ils n'étaient plus dans la grande salle, tous les élèves pouvaient les entendre tellement ils criaient fort.

Draco : HEEERRMMIIIOOONNNE

On entendit un grand boum.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans sa salle commune et le portrait s'était refermé violemment. Draco ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le portrait

Draco : HERMIONE OUVRE MOI ! C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS !

… Aucune réponse

Draco : HERMIONE ! CA SUFFIT ! JE VAIS ME FACHER !

Dans la grande salle, les élèves ne parlaient plus. Ils entendaient Malefoy qui frappait inlassablement à la porte des Gryffondor désespéré.

A la table Serpentard :

Blaise : Quelle histoire ! Il va rentrer démoralisé ce soir

Crabbe : Draco et Granger …

Blaise : tu viens juste de capter ou quoi

Crabbe : non mais c'est juste bizarre

Pansy : mon pauvre Draco, comme il doit souffrir

En effet, il criait et frappait de plus en plus fort.

Ginny : t'es fier de toi Ron ?!

Ron : franchement oui ! Cette sale fouine ne va pas du tout avec Hermione

Harry : Ron moi aussi j'aimerais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre mais Hermione a choisi Malefoy ! On n'y peut rien

Ginny : à cause de toi elle souffre ! Si tu n'avais pas provoqué Malefoy, il n'aurait pas dit ça !

Ron : mais il l'a dit ! Vous avez tous entendu non ?

Ginny : il l'a dit sous le coup de la colère crétin

Il regarda autour de lui et tout le monde secouait affirmativement la tête.

Ron : je voulais juste la protéger

Ginny : et de quoi ? De son petit ami ?! C'est absurde Ron, tu as mal réagi

Blaise : je suis d'accord avec elle !

Ron : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Blaise : Draco est mon meilleur ami et j'ai pas envie de le voir d'une humeur exécrable ou sans vie !

Goyle : il faudrait d'ailleurs allé le voir, il risque d'avoir des confusions à force de taper…

Les amis des 2 amants coururent jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondor suivit des élèves curieux, c'est-à-dire tout la salle sauf 2ou 3 exceptions. Ils virent avec horreur les poings de Draco en sang pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de taper et continuait de supplier la Gryffondor de l'ouvrir mais elle ne répondait toujours pas. Il se retourna sur les nouveaux arrivants. La colère monta en lui

Draco : TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! A CAUSE DE VOUS ELLE NE VEUT PLUS ME VOIR

Pansy : Draco ça va lui passer

Draco : OU EST-CE COLIN CRIVEY ? JE VAIS LE REDUIRE EN CENDRES !

Pansy : Draco faut te soigner

Draco : JE M'EN FOUS ! POTTER DONNE MOI LE MOT DE PASSE !

Harry : euh … je

Mcgonagall : Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Retournez tous en cours ! Vous Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie, Mlle Parkinson accompagnait le

Draco : NON ! PAS TANT QU'HERMIONE NE M'AURA PAS ECOUTER

Il continua à frapper, mais se calma néanmoins

Draco : Hermione ma belle tu m'entends ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plait ouvre-moi …

Mcgonagall : Mr Malefoy, à l'infirmerie j'ai dit, vous lui parleriez plus tard

Draco : tu entends Hermione ! Je reviendrai !

Il partit avec Pansy sous les regards désolé de toute la foule.

Collin : je n'y suis pour rien moi ! C'est pas de ma faute

Harry : la ferme Collin

Ron : on peut aller la voir ?

Harry : vaut mieux la laisser seule pour le moment. Elle risquerai de nous crier dessus…

Ils partirent triste à leur cours de métamorphose.

A l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh mettait des lotions sur les bleues du beau Serpentard et les enroula dans un bandage

Pomfresh : c'est pas joli tout ça Mr Malefoy ! Il faudra faire attention, interdiction de faire des activités physiques pendant 2 semaines.

Pansy : tu as mal ?

Draco : pas tant que ça… je veux la voir

Pansy : laisse la se calmer

Draco : je ne pensais pas ce que je disais Pansy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle ne me pardonne pas ? Je peux plus me passer d'elle, j'ai besoin d'elle

Pansy : oui Draco je suis sûre qu'elle ressent la même chose à ton égard aussi, mais elle est choqué et triste par ce que tu lui as dit

Draco : tout ça c'est leur faute, s'ils ne m'avaient pas énervé, Hermione ne serait pas fâchée après moi

Blaise : salut vieux ça va ?

Draco : non

Blaise : c'est ce que je pensais donc je t'ai apporté le journal si tu t'ennuyais …

Draco : tout a commencé à cause de ce PUTIN DE JOURNAL !

Blaise : tu devrais le lire, il est intéressant

Draco : hn

Pansy : tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle

Draco : hn

Blaise : tu l'aimes ?

Draco : hn

Pansy : Draco gêné, on aura tout vu !


End file.
